


Purpose

by meteoropera



Category: Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wylfred recalled the last conversation he had with Elsie before his father's ill fated task took place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Another tiny drabble.

"Do you remember the tale of the sleeping princess who lived with seven little men?"

 

_You ponder. Who hadn't heard the tale of snow white and the seven dwarfs?_

_Of course, the Gods have a nastier take on that little innocent story but that's not really something you should be sharing to a girl no younger then the age of 10 at most.  
_

  
"Who hasn't?"

 

_Many._

_A simple little question over one's knowledge of a little fairytale brings you back to reality._

_It shouldn't be that way._

_Not many people in this little village could afford storybooks. If they could, then they won't be starving._

 

"Why do you ask about snow white anyways?"

"...Big brother. I'm going to tell you a secret."

 

_Little did you know that her dreams were pretty much going to be a reality. Last month, you were having dinner with your family. Your father was joking about the silly little blunder that one of his men did. Your little sister was stealing potatoes off your plate but you didn't mind at all. She is after all, a growing child.  
_   
_This week, you suddenly find yourself kneeling in front of your father's empty bed._

_There wasn't any sister left to comfort you for she too, had gotten her wish granted._

_How you wish you could've joined them both in their eternal sleep. But you know that the Gods aren't that much generous. Gods only seem generous when you are content and well fed. Not when you are miserable or down with poverty._

 

_Long have you lost count of the days. You and your mother only spoke of the language of sadness which soon turned into the language of anger and denial towards the heavens above.'_

 

_Damn those little holy scumbags. How dare they strut around in their grand, cozy golden halls, enjoying luxurious feasts and dances while you are stuck here, in your cold little house with only scraps of last week's stale bread and water to last you for another entire month?_

 

_Is there any justice in this world?  
_

  
_I will avenge you...Father...Elsie. I will bring you both home...!_

 

_That was the only sole thought you had and it fueled you as you set out on a journey to seek the divine hand that took your father away._

 

_There were no more tears left._

 

_It ran dry._


End file.
